


【莫强求 NC-17】2098太空漫游 08 灵肉契合

by fenghuangtaishangyiximiao



Series: 2098太空漫游 [2]
Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenghuangtaishangyiximiao/pseuds/fenghuangtaishangyiximiao
Summary: 中校和MOSS互相表白啦～以及一辆太空小破车





	【莫强求 NC-17】2098太空漫游 08 灵肉契合

 

【莫强求 NC-17】2098太空漫游 08 灵肉契合

# 【莫强求 NC-17】2098太空漫游 08 灵肉契合

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

作者喵：谢谢小可爱们的关心，大家也要照顾好自己鸭

MOSS温馨提示：中校和MOSS正式确立关系啦，情话一丢丢

【Warning】有宇宙车，NC-17预警

前情提要：刘培强在「和平号」上，明白了自己对MOSS的爱意，MOSS冒险使用术法，医生非常担忧。「学院号」舰长Tavek将军借着看望MOSS的机会，威胁MOSS效忠于他的反抗组织，最终动用精神融合让MOSS就范。

本章剧情：刘培强赶到「学院号」，MOSS不愿意中校卷入其中，却被束缚，不能开口。最终，MOSS被中校的诚意打动，互相表明爱意，决定一起面对未来的风雨。在MOSS创造的精神世界里，这对久别重逢的爱人实现了灵与肉的结合。

===========================

第08章：灵肉契合

刘培强走进「学院号」的医务室，昏暗的灯光亮起，映得MOSS脸色格外苍白。随舰医生提起过MOSS的情况不容乐观，心中挂念的人就在眼前，难免一阵阵心痛。

"MOSS？"

走近几步，他才注意到MOSS醒着，双眼无神地看向另一侧，枕头上绿色血迹印证了医生的担忧，原本打算压抑在心的情感终于爆发。

走进这扇门之前，他们都没想好如何面对重遇，此刻，身体的动作先于思考，刘培强紧紧抱住MOSS颤抖不已的身躯。

MOSS借沉默掩盖自己的慌乱，却任由对方握着自己同样颤抖的双手，耳边低语听起来像是充满诱惑的美酒，难以抗拒："MOSS，对不起，我来晚了。"

"中校，你不明白……"

"我都懂，我说过要给你一个家。"

MOSS心中一阵无力感，他想提示即将到来的危险，想让中校离开，不要卷入其中。可是有重重障碍，束缚着他，让他难以开口，最后只能化作一句叹息："可是，我们终究是不一样的。"

刘培强感受着MOSS越来越强烈的颤抖，知道他心中一定有着更深的顾虑。既然看清了自己，下定了决心，就不会轻易放弃。

"MOSS，我当时确实不明白，T'Pol告诉我你的情况之后，我很担心你。"

MOSS心神荡漾，却发现当自己沉溺于爱意之中，脑海中的束缚变得更加顽强，让他更加难以开口，只好尝试挣扎，直到对方担忧地放开手，才冷冷地说道："中校，这是瓦肯人的生物特性，本来就……与你无关。"

刘培强深吸一口气，压下心中的痛楚。MOSS毕竟还是机械生命改造而来，内心藏不住事，假装冷漠的背后，颤抖的声音已经出卖了他。

"不是这样的，MOSS，求你，给我一次机会，也给你自己一次机会，好吗？"

语气恳切，近乎哀求，MOSS感受到语气里的失落，心中不忍，却又压抑着不肯开口。

"我愿意成为你的伴侣，也会尊重瓦克的风俗。"

来自爱人的回应如惊雷般，击碎了MOSS最后的防线。

"伴侣……"

MOSS重复着这个称谓，呼吸与心跳变得急促，本能的驱动冲破了层层叠叠的阻碍，MOSS双目紧闭，企图找回理智，重新束缚心中的困兽。

"MOSS？MOSS，你很难受吗？"

注意到MOSS痛苦的表情，刘培强不知所措，后悔自己的急切。准备出门叫医生来时，被MOSS从背后拉住。

"别走……"

一声虚弱的呼唤传来，回头一看，只见MOSS红色的双眸含着泪光，重新灌注了深情，注视着自己。细看之下，其中有压抑的欲望，仿佛火光燃烧在深处。

"别怕，我不走。"

刘培强一直悬着的心终于放下，坐回床边，安抚着MOSS："医生和我说起过，你使用过术法？"

"MOSS……MOSS也担心中校。"

"还记得我说过什么吗？MOSS，不要用自己的生命冒险，我希望你活的好好的，哪怕是在另一颗星球。"

刘培强的话语无意中解开了MOSS内心的挣扎，MOSS从未如此强烈地渴望爱与生命，他想活下去，只有这样，才能与Tavek周旋，保护自己的爱人。

MOSS也希望中校好好活下去，在心里默念半晌，才打破沉默："对不起，MOSS不该自己离开。"

"不是你的错，MOSS，我想知道为什么……如果你愿意告诉我。"

"不想让中校为难。"

"原来是这样"，刘培强将MOSS楼进怀中，仿佛失而复得的珍宝："小傻瓜，你都不问问我愿不愿意。都怪我没有说清楚，MOSS，我爱你，不是因为你救过我，而是被你吸引而产生的爱恋。"

无数回忆的碎片涌上心头，MOSS记起「领航员号」时，相互的陪伴和信赖。那时候，他还不理解什么是「家」，也不理解人类的内心世界。

他的学习和成长，都是中校一点点帮他命名，让他把这些复杂的情绪，和丰富精妙的词汇对应起来。如今，中校再一次为这种强烈的情绪命名，那是「爱」。

"MOSS也爱中校。"

MOSS想要寻找一个贴切的表述，去形容中校在自己心中的地位，也许以精确著称瓦肯语言中的「T'hy'la」会是一个更好的选择，但是他还是把这种深沉的情感命名为「爱」，这个富有歧义的词汇。

"我知道，我一直都能感受到。MOSS，以后遇到事情我们一起面对好吗？你总是独自承受，让我心疼。"

MOSS点点头，用颤抖的手抚上爱人的脸庞："中校，你真的愿意？"

回应他的是落在手背上的一个轻吻，仿佛星星之火落在油田之中，眼前隐约浮现了置身火海的场景，与心脏和血液中燃烧的火焰交融在一起。

MOSS的身体已经不受控制，顺着人类自己都未曾察觉的神经敏感点，挑逗般地相互连接，唤起各种愉悦的情绪。在MOSS双指并拢，准备按上刘培强脸颊时，被理智尚存的中校制止了。

"MOSS，等等，我来关掉重力控制器。"

对于资深航天员来说，在病房里两倍的引力下，足以胜任普通任务，可是刘培强暗自不希望在这个特殊时刻处于劣势。

零重力环境不会伤到MOSS，刘培强这么告诉自己。

已经无法言语的MOSS难得地克制住自己，等待悬空漂浮起来，才触及爱人面庞，一起进入另一个世界。

病房里的尖锐物品都被细心的医生收走，创造了一个私密的空间，MOSS却还不满意，他一直幻想的，是更深层次的，灵与肉的契合，所谓的「灵魂伴侣」。

刘培强仿佛身处宇宙，「看」着周围微微泛着七彩光辉的星星点点，有的聚成一团，好似星云，有的散在四方，组成星座。他曾经带着年幼的刘启观测过的北斗七星，也在不远处。

"MOSS，这是黄金时代的星空？"

仔细辨认，星图模拟的是地球黄金时代的秋季北半球星空，观测点正是刘培强熟悉的甘肃青海一带。

"MOSS从出生起，就飞翔在太空里，这是MOSS最喜欢的世界。"

柔和的声音从身畔传来，不再方才现实中那个孤独而哀伤的低语，而是从未听过的温柔。

"我从小就向往置身星空，MOSS，谢谢你让我圆梦。"

"中校，MOSS会让人类重新看见星星。"

手背被轻柔摩挲的瞬间，悸动如电流般传导到全身，群星也顺着心跳的节律起舞。

"这是瓦肯人的方式？"

"喜欢吗？"

"MOSS，只要和你在一起，怎么样我都愿意。"

MOSS露出明亮的笑容，刘培强已经知道，在含蓄的瓦肯文化里，只有这样的精神世界中，才能纵情流露内心的情感。

回忆着黄金时代的月光与沙滩，刘培强拥抱着MOSS，亲吻落下，却被反客为主，纠缠良久。星云也旋转起来，以拥吻的爱侣为中心，跳着和谐的舞蹈，最后像七彩细沙一样，以穹宇为幕布，铺成流动的画卷。

"MOSS……谁教你的？"

刘培强享受着，却有一股莫名的别扭浮上心头，轻轻推开眷恋不舍的爱人，航天员的直觉让他心中一阵慌张，急忙拉住MOSS。幸亏虚拟的空间里模拟了类似地球的空气阻力，两人不至于像太空飞行器那样各自飞远。

"中校，MOSS保留了一部分「地球文化数据库」，其中包括……"

刘培强用食指按住MOSS的双唇："嘘……按照人类的观点，这个叫「意淫」。"

说话间，MOSS解开彼此的衣服，吻上微闭的双眼。

这个浅浅的吻让他想起，「领航员号」上的自己用高清摄像头观察这双眼睛时，从中找到的自己的影子。那些岁月的记忆，印在神采依旧的双眸里，在灵魂深层的接触中，一点点流露出来。

蜻蜓点水的吻一路向下，最后停在心口，那个无关情欲的，生命的神圣居所。MOSS朝圣一般地，印下一个吻，像虔诚的信徒一样，久久不肯起身。

平日里，能够倾听已是奢求，用细腻的唇感受着对方的心跳，仿佛找回了那些用精密仪器监控的日日夜夜。

星河随着一个心跳声律动，仿佛呼应着MOSS的不舍。

"我曾经把你保护的这么好，我的中校。MOSS怀念这样的感觉。"

刘培强搂着MOSS瘦削的背脊，想到「后羿号」上挡在自己身前的背影，原来如此瘦弱，心中一阵阵酸楚。

"MOSS，告诉我你的心脏在哪里。"

"中校……"

MOSS犹豫间，右手已经被握紧，寻找着维持生命循环的枢纽，自己最为脆弱的命脉。五指交缠，对方腰间传来的律动，让刘培强感到安心。

"我爱你，所以我愿意，和你共担风雨。"

伴随这个承诺的，是一个深情的吻。

MOSS握着中校的手向下探索，隐秘的禁区里有着更深层次的欢愉。

星河流转之美，比不上体内泉涌的快感。不知过了多久，MOSS沉沉睡去，刘培强看着熟悉的医务室，有种恍如隔世的感觉。

如果不是空中飞舞的液体和身上残留的痕迹，也许他会认为这只是一场梦境。清理完房间，刘培强在MOSS额头上印下一个吻，轻声说："晚安，MOSS。"

MOSS醒来时，身上的淤青已经愈合，只留下淡淡的痕迹，病房里干干净净，医生在检查仪器示数，却不见刘培强的身影。

"MOSS，你醒了？别担心，Pon-farr已经消退，你不会有生命危险。"

"刘培强中将怎么样了？"

"你的伴侣还没醒，他没事，只是驾驶「和平号」有点累，没休息好。"

想起昨天的冷淡，MOSS心中暗暗自责，准备下床，却被医生制止："先别乱动，MOSS，你还在观察期。刘培强中将醒了，会来看你的。"

"谢谢……"

医生走之前，不忘拍拍MOSS的肩膀："别太自责，Pon-farr期间难免会控制不住自己，第一次都这样。"

昨夜的记忆渐渐模糊，清晰涌入的，却是「领航员号」的记忆，对曾经困扰MOSS的「我是谁」，给出了或温情或冷酷的答案。

我对中校做了什么……

MOSS心中浮现了不好的预感。


End file.
